Walk home
by Tsuki Shizuku
Summary: AN UNEXPECTED COUPLE! Its...it's Tichibana Kippei and Ryuzaki Sakuno! No good at summaries...all starts with a walk home. No flames and please review...then maybe I shall continue to write this..
1. Chapter 1

I own nobody...SakunoxKippei fiz...weird pair...ha! Hope you like it and noooooooo flames!!!!!!! anyone know what's wrong? I cantupload any documents...I had to export a chapter from a story I'm not continuing before I could write this...if you have any info messege me or post it on my forum...but anyways enjoy and REVIEW!!!

* * *

Chapter 1 - walking home x2 

Sakuno walked down the dark street, she had stayed behind at school for a project and while the others had went home long ago…she fell asleep on the job and woke up to discover it was already very late. Sakuno opened her pocket to check her cell phone; it was very low on batteries. _'Uh oh! Obaa-chan will be furious!' _Sakuno thought when she had discovered her grandmother had phoned her 3 times. The girl was about to phone her when her cell gave one last flicker of light and faded to darkness.

"Oh…I'm so dead!" Sakuno muttered, clearly upset. She sighed, muttering lectures at herself when she crashed smack into…guess whom? Fudomine's captain, Tachibana Kippei.

"Nngh," Sakuno rubbed her head, now on the ground.

"Oh! Are you okay?" the captain of Fudomine was close to hyperventilating, thinking he had done some serious damage to the small girl. He helped her to her feet.

"Yeah, thanks. I'm fine," She recognized him.

"Hm, aren't you from Seigaku?" Kippei rubbed his chin.

"Yes…and you are from…Fudomine?" she wasn't sure.

Tachibana broke out into a grin, "Yeah! Hey…isn't it kind of late for a girl like you to be taking a walk at this hour?"

"Hai…I sort of…umm…finishing up a school project," Sakuno murmured thinking, "_And I kind of fell asleep_"

"Yeah, me too. Meh, they piled all the work on me…" Kippei sighed, falling into a slow stride beside Sakuno.

"Haha! No offense but you don't look like a worker to me," Sakuno laughed.

"Hey…are you saying I look stupid?" he did a mock anger.

Sakuno took his reaction seriously, "Umm…no! I'm n-not saying…you…look…stupid…b-but…you don't l-look…ummm…"

Kippei smirked at the blushing girl. "I was kidding, silly! I know I don't look smart…but let's forget about it…don't worry…you're kind of straight on…I'm kind of a slacker," He laughed.

"Oh," Sakuno gave him a shy smile, "_He's actually pretty nice…all the other times I saw him…he look kind of scary…_"

"Here's my house," Sakuno said, standing in front of her house. Even without noticing, Kippei had walked her home. While they were walking, they joked around…Sakuno tripped, being kind of a klutz she is, and he had caught her…with lots of blushing and thanking.

"Hm, it was…nice talking to you…heh, I guess I walked you home…" Tachibana grinned.

"Yes…it was nice…" Sakuno blushed.

"Hm…what's your name?"

"Ryuzaki Sakuno," she smiled.

"Ryuzaki Sakuno…pretty name for a pretty girl like you…Tachibana Kippei at you service…it was really nice walking you home," he turned away as the girl blushed darker.

"Yeah…it w-was really nice…I…hope we see each other again…" She smiled, shyly.

He turned around, "Soon I hope, really soon…" as the older boy walked away she remembered the distinct blush upon his face. She sighed happily and walked into her house…_he's so sweet…_

"SAKUNO!! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Seishun's coach screamed, worried about her granddaughter.

_Was this a start? I know something is going to happen…I can feel it… _

-------

Tomoko and Sakuno followed Ryoma and Momoshiro to the street tennis courts. They had a practice match against Fudomine and both of the tennis team members were late because they were 'helping a lady who was in labor'. What a fake excuse.

"Yo, you guys are late," smirked Kippei. It was summer and there were no tournaments. They were all playing for fun anyways. Fudomine's captain caught sight of Sakuno he smiled at her. The first match began, Shinji and Ryoma…what a dark aura. Sakuno sighed and sat down beside Tichibana.

"So we meet again, pretty lady," Kippei smiled at her. She blushed at him and turned her face towards the match.

"Uh…th-thanks for walking me home last night…" Sakuno smiled without facing Kippei.

"Nah, no need. It was fun talking to someone who didn't cower in fear or squeal like a fan girl…" Tachibana laughed, Sakuno couldn't help but smile with him. That was the kind of laugh he had…warming and inviting.

"Hm…I enjoyed it too," she smiled and it was Kippei's turn to blush.

"Oi, when did this affair happen?" Momo grinned with Akira from Fudomine.

"Hey…" Tachibana got the two mocking boys into a headlock. Sakuno was still sitting, blushing and laughing.

"Don't mind those two buffoons," Kippei blushed as he sat back down a few minutes later.

"Haha…but your reaction was funny," Sakuno, mocked him too.

"Hey…not fair…" The captain whined, trying not to laugh with her. But he failed, miserably. They talked throughout the practice matches.

Night soon claimed the sky and they had dinner together and went their separate ways.

"Hey wait up, little lady!" Tachibana Kippei walked beside her.

"Oh, Tichibana-kun," Sakuno smiled at him. He stopped and leaned in on Sakuno, his hands on her shoulders.

"It's Kippei…no horofics at all! 'Kay?" He winked and smiled at her, slipping his hand in hers.

"Tichi…no…Kippei…" She murmured. She blushed as she felt his hand touch hers. They walked in silence but occasionally caught each other staring at one another, thus causing them to blush.

"Thanks for walking me home…again," Sakuno tilted her head to the side as she saw Tichibana blush.

"No prob…it's a man's job to make sure the girl they like gets home safely," He blushed harder. Sakuno also did when she heard this. She smiled and got on her tippy-toes and softly kissed Kippei's cheek.

"Goodnight," she slipped into her house and closed the door. She slid down against the door as soon as she closed it, blushing. On the other side stood Tachibana Kippei, holding his cheek in surprise, amazement. He smiled and whispered goodnight before turning away, hands in his pocket. He began walking home, happy as ever, thinking about the kiss he just got.

* * *

REVIEW!!!!!!!! PLEASE!!! 


	2. Chapter 2 NOTE TO ALL

**NOTE TO ALL READERS: This fic will continue, I swear! Right now i'm trying to finish my others one or try getting progress in them...so please be patient and wait, try putting this on alert so you know when I update, I'll update maybe in a month or so...soorryy!!! **


End file.
